


Deran's Duty

by Heather_Night



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Begging, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prostate Massage, Viagra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Night/pseuds/Heather_Night
Summary: “I could, you know, help?”  Crap.  Why did he say that?  “I mean I’m not trying to make this weird but Craig said you needed to get off or you’d have to go to the doctor.”  That’s why; Adrian really was in a bad way.He was also very hot.  He had the perfect body, slim but muscular, and his ass was perfection.Don’t forget needy.  Who the hell needed porn when he hadthis, a squirming, horny Adrian who needed to get off?  Of course he’d offered to help.  For his health.  Yeah, it was kind of Deran’s duty to help.  As Adrian’s closest friend.
Relationships: Deran Cody/Adrian Dolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Animal Kingdom ▶ Deran Cody / Adrian Dolan





	Deran's Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iresolatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iresolatio/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Iresposts for the beta on this one; it's been a long time coming (over a year?) but it's finally time to unleash this porny outing.
> 
> I made adjustments after Irespost's hard work so all errors are mine.

Deran’s eyes boggled at the sight in front of him: Craig, the big lummox, stood in the entrance to the living room with someone cradled in his arms.

“Hey, watch it. You’re going to poke someone’s eye out with that thing.” Craig grumbled at the person in his arms but Deran could tell it was good naturedly.

“You suck, Craig.”

Wait. Deran recognized that voice. It was Adrian.

“Not a chance but I bet you wish I did.” Craig cracked himself up, guffawing loudly.

Adrian raised his head from where it rested against Craig’s arm and Deran wasn’t close enough to see it but he imagined his friend was glaring.

“Hey, keep your head back. You’re going to…fuck. Pass out again which you just did. God damn it.” All humor had disappeared from Craig’s voice and he stared down at the visibly wilted guy in his arms.

Deran charged into the room. “What the fuck did you do to him?” He growled.

“I didn’t do anything. Adrian was at the same party I went to and someone slipped him some Viagra. He, like, OD’d on it. Baz said he should be okay.”

Reaching out to touch Adrian, Deran snatched his hand back when he realized what he’d almost done in front of Craig. He’d wanted to smooth Adrian’s hair away from his face so he could see him but he didn’t dare do that in front of his brother; no one could know how he felt about Adrian. Although the way Craig was staring down at his friend, his forehead wrinkled and a deep frown pulling his lips down, made Deran think that wasn’t so much of a worry at the moment. 

Deran stared at Adrian’s slack face. “Baz thinks passing out is okay? I don’t fucking think so.” Deran didn’t mean to but his voice grew loud.

Adrian flinched and then turned his head, pressing his face into Craig’s arm.

This was so wrong. Adrian should be turning to Deran, not Craig.

Craig hitched Adrian higher against his chest. “That’s what I said. Baz said this shit can cause low blood pressure—you can imagine where all of the blood is—and that’s what was making A faint. The good news is when he’s awake, he’s pretty surly.”

“Yeah, okay. So, what do we do?” Deran rubbed his hands on his thighs. He was having a difficult time not touching his friend and doing something, anything, with his hands was a good distraction.

Craig shrugged, jostling Adrian. “Just make him comfortable. He’s got another eight or so hours of this left.” Craig dipped his chin toward Adrian’s dick. “Baz checked it online. He said if he can’t get off that he’d probably need the doctor though. Something about pria-something-or-other causing damage if it’s prolonged. I don’t know about that but who knew little A was packing so much beneath the clothing, huh?”

Deran’s focus drifted to where Craig had pointed with his chin and holy mother-fucker, Adrian’s package was huge! The front of his tan pants was so tented it looked like the material was going to split. “That can’t be comfortable.” That was the best Deran could come up with; everything else would sound pervy.

Although Deran’s body was having a definite reaction to Adrian’s state. He was damned happy he was wearing a long t-shirt that covered the front of his shorts. 

Craig started walking down the hallway, having to turn sideways so he didn’t brush Adrian’s legs against one side of the wall or bash his head against the other.

“Where are you going?” Deran’s voice wasn’t loud anymore but it was definitely higher.

“He’s your friend so I was gonna put him in your room.” Craig stated it matter-of-factly, like it was never in doubt.

Adrian. In Deran’s room. In Deran’s bed. 

With a huge boner.

Holy fuck. Deran couldn’t’ decide if he was being rewarded or punished.

Scrubbing the back of his hand against his mouth, Deran contemplated this turn of events.

When Craig entered his bedroom, Deran was relieved he’d shut down his laptop before investigating who was home early. No one needed to know he’d been checking out porn.

Gay porn.

With more tenderness than he’d ever given his brother credit, Craig laid Adrian down on the blue and green comforter. Craig even took the time to straighten his friend’s limbs.

Once Adrian was flat on his back, his eyelashes fluttered open. “Again?”

“Yeah. You’re like one of those fainting goats. How are you feeling?” Craig was bent over, looking at Adrian closely.

“Really embarrassed, that’s how I feel.” Adrian flopped his forearm over his eyes. Deran missed his friend’s pretty deep blue eyes and realized Adrian looked every bit as good on the navy comforter as Deran had thought he would. 

Craig laughed. “I’m leaving you with Deran. I need to go back and make sure Baz and Pope don’t beat the fucker’s head in that did this to you. Or maybe I’ll help them. Do you need anything before I take off?”

“No. Thanks, Craig.” Adrian’s face was flushed a bright red and that contrast also highlighted the deep blue of his eyes.

Christ, Deran had it bad.

“Don’t mention it. I mean for real, don’t mention it. Just, you know, take care of things—after I’m gone—and you’ll be okay.” Craig patted Adrian’s shoulder awkwardly and then left the room, gesturing for Deran to follow him.

“I’ll be right back, Adrian.” Deran didn’t pat his friend’s shoulder. If he touched him, he didn’t think he could stop with a pat.

Adrian let out a shaky, “O-kay,” before flopping his forearm back over his eyes.

Deran followed Craig back toward the door. “What am I supposed to do with him?”

Craig shrugged and his face was pink. “Just, um, make sure he’s comfortable? If he still has a boner after four hours let me know so we can get him to a doc.” His brother patted Deran’s shoulder. “Uh, good luck?”

He disappeared out the door before Deran could ask any other questions. Not that he supposed he had any.

Deran returned to his room and his mouth fell open.

Adrian, who was extremely flexible, had managed to not only pull his top off but he’d kicked off his shoes and somehow wriggled out of his pants—all without fainting so that was a plus.

He was also writhing. Moaning. 

Humping.

Deran shut his mouth and swallowed convulsively. 

Adrian looked over his shoulder at him. Deran expected him to look embarrassed at having been caught masturbating, but Adrian looked…miserable. He was biting his lip, his face twisted up like he was going to cry. Deran’s body was excited by the porn-worthy picture in front of him but he also the urge to comfort his friend.

“Wow, you must be pretty miserable. Who the fuck did this to you?” Deran had lots more questions but for now he’d see if he could distract Adrian.

His friend no longer looked like he was going to burst into tears; his face had rearranged itself into a sneer. Adrian would’ve looked pretty fierce except for the way he kept rocking back and forth, trying to get off.

“I had a headache and Conner gave me what I thought was some pain reliever. That fucker. I hope your brothers shove a bunch of little blue pills down his throat, see how he li-ikes ittt.” Adrian’s words were vengeful but his voice was all soft and he ended with a moan.

Adrian stopped his humping and flipped onto his back. Deran wanted to look away but he just couldn’t. He had the urge to peel away his boxer briefs, unwrap the package, and see what lay beneath all of the cotton. 

With a stifled moan, Adrian huffed. “I can’t get off like this. I’m exhausted and if I lift my head up too much, I’m gonna fucking pass out again. And I’m sore. This bites.”

“What do you need me to do?” Deran wasn’t aware he was going to make any sort of offer until the words jumped out of his mouth.

Adrian lifted his head to stare at Deran. “What do you mean?” His friend clutched a hand to his head and flopped backward. “Dizzy. Fuck.”

Deran could see the way the pretty blush across Adrian’s cheekbones had receded, leaving nothing but pale skin in its wake. 

Except for the freckles. Shit, Deran wanted to count those freckles.

And touch all that soft skin.

“I could, you know, help?” Crap. Why did he say that? “I mean I’m not trying to make this weird but Craig said you needed to get off or you’d have to go to the doctor.” That’s why; Adrian really was in a bad way.

He was also very hot. He had the perfect body, slim but muscular, and his ass was perfection.

Don’t forget needy. Who the hell needed porn when he had _this_ , a squirming, horny Adrian who needed to get off? Of course he’d offered to help. For his health. Yeah, it was kind of Deran’s duty to help. As Adrian’s closest friend.

Adrian continued to gnaw on his lower lip. He suddenly arched backward, moaning, hips pushing into the air, before collapsing back to the mattress. He made eye contact with Deran and solemnly nodded his head.

“Tell me what you need.” Deran had ideas and he wanted to take over but this wasn’t about what he wanted.

This was about what Adrian needed.

“I need your help.” Adrian’s hands fluttered around the band of his underwear, tugging and pulling. “Ohhh.”

Deran knelt next to Adrian and was going to intervene but paused as Adrian seemed to establish some sort of rhythm between his hands on the material and his twisting hips. Adrian gave up his efforts with a strangled sound; it wasn’t a sexy moan. 

He was in pain.

“Okay, let’s start by making you more comfortable.” Deran picked up Adrian’s unresisting hands and set one on each of his head. 

Adrian’s eyes were huge. Not only that but the deep ocean blue was disappearing as his pupils expanded. 

Wiping his damp hands on his thighs, Deran moved closer. “I think maybe the briefs need to come off, too. That okay?” He wanted to snap the waistband and smooth the skin beneath it but he didn’t think that would feel good and right now was about making Adrian feel good. 

Biting his lip again, Adrian nodded his consent. 

Deran worked the material down the muscular globes but ended up lifting the front outward, as much as it would expand, to move it downward past Adrian’s engorged cock. 

Adrian’s package was as beautiful as the rest of him. His cock was long but slim, almost touching his belly button, and his balls…they were two distinctly oval shapes, jutting out obscenely at the moment. Deran would’ve happily sucked on what he saw but the skin was irritated. Bright pink, although not uniform in color, with bright blotches of red here and there.

“Jesus, Adrian, your skin is raw.” Deran had thought about getting the lube he knew was in Craig’s room to help Adrian rub one out, but his skin looked too abraded. 

“I don’t care. Please, Deran, I have to get off. The pressure is…God, I don’t know how much longer I can take it.” Adrian matched action to his words, his hands wrapping around his slim cock, tugging and squeezing.

Deran tore his focus from Adrian’s actions and checked his face. There was wincing and grimacing and Deran was pretty sure his friend wasn’t going to get off this way.

Abraded skin or not, Adrian wasn’t going to leave things alone. Deran patted Adrian’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” 

Deran headed for Craig’s bedroom and found an unopened pump in Craig’s nightstand; thank Christ it was unopened because he didn’t even want to think about Craig having sex—it was bad enough that he had to listen to it if he wasn’t quick enough with the earbuds.

After closing the bedroom door again he detoured to his bathroom where he grabbed a hand towel. He returned to the bed to find Adrian had abandoned his efforts, one hand on his flat stomach and the other fisting the material of the comforter. His face was red again and his cock looked like it couldn’t get any harder. It was Adrian’s eyes that got to Deran—his eyelids were pink and his eyes pooled with moisture, tears trickling down his face slowly.

“I’ve got some lube. You want to try fingering yourself?” Deran wasn’t sure he could stay in the room and watch this without blowing his own load. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ve never, uh, you know, myself.” Adrian held his hand out for the pump. He quickly opened it, pushing down while turning the top—it was kind of hot watching him manipulate the packaging like that. It also looked like Adrian had experience with getting into lube in the pump form. 

Adrian’s words sunk into Deran’s brain—he’d never fingered himself but that made it sound like maybe someone else had. A kinky girl?

A guy?

Reaching between his legs, Adrian looked like he might have made contact but he didn’t like the angle or something because he leaned up on a forearm.

A startled noise huffed out of his mouth and he flopped back on to the bed, eyes closed.

_Shit_. This is what Craig had mentioned—the low blood pressure and fainting thing.

Deran knelt next to his friend on the bed, this time giving in to the urge to push his hair out of his face. Adrian’s hair was super soft but it was springy, strands twisting around Deran’s fingers. He combed it backward, enjoying the little ringlets that formed in the weird coppery colored hair.

Adrian crinkled his nose and lifted his eyelids, frowning. “Did I pass out again?” He seemed really upset at the idea.

Seeing Adrian’s body, all pliant and splayed out, really got Deran’s juices flowing. He also liked the idea that Adrian was dependent on him. It was up to Deran to take care of him.

His hand was still entwined in Adrian’s hair and Deran didn’t care. He continued to stroke the silky strands, hoping it would feel as good to Adrian as it did to him. “It’s not your fault.”

Adrian blinked his eyes up at Deran and his lips turned up in a gentle smile.

That smile lasted two seconds before Adrian’s face melted. He covered his face with his hands and Deran could hear him take sobbing breaths.

Crap. Adrian was crying. 

Sure, Deran had seen his friend cry before but it was when he’d broken his arm. And when Jess moved out of the house. This seemed both to be both physical and emotional distress. 

Deran could at least help with the physical if Adrian was okay with it. “Hey, I think I could, you know, take care of this. But only if it’s okay with you. I don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of yo—”

—“I know you don’t want to touch me but could you help me? Please?” Adrian’s face was shiny with tears and his eyes…how the hell could he say no to that face? Not that he wanted to say no. 

“Adrian, I’ve got this. Just relax.” Deran plucked the pump up from where it had been abandoned on the bed. He shot out a generous amount onto his left palm made sure his right fingertips were well. “You just tell me if this hurts. Okay?”

“Ohhh-kay.” Adrian’s voice was higher than usual and he was back to looking like a hot, needy mess with his flushed face, bright eyes and tangled hair. 

Deran climbed over Adrian’s leg so that he was kneeling between them. Without any coaxing, Adrian spread his legs wider. With his left hand, Deran cupped the base of Adrian’s cock and pushed gently upward, pushing everything upward, so he had clear access. 

This was the part Deran wasn’t sure about. He was going to stick his finger up a butt although from the porn he’d managed to watch, this was going to cause a monster orgasm. Him giving Adrian a monster orgasm…there’s a lot he would do for that.

Deran rubbed Adrian’s taint with the fingers of his right hand and that was enough to get him squirming and panting. 

Adrian planted his heels on the bed and even thrust upward. 

Pushing on Adrian’s abdomen with his left hand, Deran anchored him in place. “I’ve got this. Just relax.”

“You relax…ahhh!” Adrian’s response would’ve been sarcastic except for the groan at the end that happened when Deran sunk his index finger into Adrian’s back passage up to its first knuckle.

Deran withdrew his finger, resting the tip just inside. He was on the verge of asking Adrian if he’d hurt him, but Adrian took matters into his own hands. Or at least he took Deran’s finger back into his body by thrusting his hips. “Yeah, deeper. Please?”

Thrusting his index finger more deeply, Deran wriggled upward about two or three inches. When he was in what he thought was the right area he curled his finger back toward his face in a _come hither_ gesture. 

Fuck the hither, he just wanted Adrian to come.

It took a little experimentation but Deran knew he’d scored when he brushed his finger pad back and forth over a little bulge and Adrian lost his shit.

Adrian bucked his hips, panting and sobbing, and when he twisted and rocked, he finally lost his load.

All over his stomach.

And his chest.

And holy crap, his chin.

Deran pulled his finger out, wiping both hands on the towel he’d grabbed, before leaning over Adrian.

Fine tremors still shook Adrian’s body and he was gasping more than breathing but Deran thought he’d satisfied him. 

Finally.

Unable to stop himself Deran licked the spunk off of Adrian’s chin with a swipe of his tongue which caused Adrian’s eyelids to fly open. He hovered over Adrian’s face, smiling widely. “Better?”

Adrian’s smile was slow but natural. He looked dazed but for the first time since Craig had brought him home, he looked relaxed. “That was…yeah. Thank you.”

“I’m going to get you some water. We need to keep you hydrated. What else do you need?” Deran knew his smile was probably creepy looking but he couldn’t help himself. Even though his cock was a hard bar in his shorts, he felt amazing. 

“Do you think I could take a shower? I feel kind of…”. Adrian didn’t finish the sentence but he crinkled his nose up and he looked so fucking cute like that. 

“I’ll have to help you so that you don’t, um, pass out.” He didn’t want to remind Adrian about that side effect but he also didn’t want the guy fainting in the shower and cracking his head open.

Adrian’s face turned pink. Not that bright red from before but a subtle light color that stained his cheeks. “I don’t know how to thank you for this. You didn’t…I know it was really weird…just, you know, thank you.”

Deran’s chest probably puffed out at the words of praise. “I’m going to stay close and if you need more help, I’ll be here for you. Okay?”

Nodding his head, his mouth in an ‘o’, Deran thought he’d made him speechless.

And now Deran realized he’d missed Adrian’s ‘o’ face. He wanted to see it. Commit it to memory.

First things first. “Let me get that water and then I’ll help you with a shower. You can wear some of my clean clothes while we throw your stuff in the wash.” Deran was already mentally reviewing his clothing options. 

The t-shirt Deran would pick would probably gape a little around the neck which would allow Deran to glimpse Adrian’s collarbones; the jut of the bones called to Deran on some level but he’d always kept himself in check.

The sweatpants would be key. Not only did Deran have a thing for Adrian’s collarbones but he had a serious thing for his hipbones. He knew of course that Adrian was in shape but holy hell, there didn’t seem to be an ounce of fat on the guy. 

Deran already wanted to drag his tongue across the sharp bulges of bone.

Drag his tongue across another bulge, too.

Shaking his head, Deran backed off of the bed. “Be right back.”

He had no idea what the rest of the evening had in store for him, and Adrian, but at the moment he felt like one lucky motherfucker. 

In a day or two, when the whole Viagra-gate had cleared, he was going to have to talk to Adrian about what had happened. See if he was interested in exploring things more.

Getting Adrian to come hands free had now become his favorite goal in life.

Finis

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this story was begging.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
